


《閒談》

by Marcy13142jojo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy13142jojo/pseuds/Marcy13142jojo
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	《閒談》

[布魯諾，那個漂亮的黑髮小妞叫什麼名字？]  
[你是說洛基嗎？]  
[老天，他可真騷。]  
[洛基大概是嘉城最淫亂的婊子，天天想吃男人的雞巴，上過的人都稱讚他比最貞潔的聖女還緊，比最下流的娼婦還會叫。]  
[真是個蕩貨。]  
[可不是？連妓女都還得收錢才會乖乖挨操，洛基則恨不得所有人都使用過他的騷穴。]  
[布魯諾，要不我們倆去試試？搞不好能玩雙龍呢。]  
[閉嘴，奧丁森來了！]  
[你說那隻黃金獵犬？]  
[天殺的，閉上你的狗嘴！]  
[靠，你也太激動。]  
[那是因為你不知道奧丁森的可怕，惹火奧丁森絕對不是可以用生不如死就可以形容。]  
[什麼意思？]  
[上禮拜蓋文約了同掛的給洛基下藥，打算輪流玩順便拍視頻，隔天早上那群流氓被人發現渾身是血、半死不活地倒在路邊，聽說到現在還躺在加護病房。]  
[操！]  
[所有試圖違背洛基意願亂來的或玩得太超過的全都被奧丁森痛宰一頓，瞎子都看得出奧丁森的瘋狂和對他叔叔病態的獨佔欲。]  
[我不懂，如果奧丁森是最想上洛基的，他怎麼能放任他去找別人求歡？]  
[誰知道？只有在洛基面前那頭狠厲的獅子才會乖的像隻小狗。]  
[是喔。不過，你剛剛說洛基是奧丁森的叔叔？]  
[是啊。]  
[我操，亂倫！？]  
[噓！拜託你安靜點...]

索爾無視那兩個在意淫洛基的混帳，徑直地走向他醉到不省人事的叔叔，結完帳後便把人打橫抱起，匆匆忙忙地離開酒吧。

這已經不是第一次索爾開車載他爛醉如泥的叔叔回去了。

不論是到處跟人上床也好，蓄意灌醉自己讓人撿屍也罷，洛基總是這樣，任由那些低劣的雜種和他們深不見底的惡意啃食他的肉體，卻也讓他擁有一種瀕臨破碎的美。

而索爾為此深深地著迷。

或許他沒辦法阻止他叔叔近乎自殘的放縱，但至少能用拳頭約束他的對象，確保他不至於在過程中粉身碎骨。

等待紅燈的同時，他看向坐在副駕沉沉睡去的男人，緊蹙的眉頭即使在睡夢中依舊沒有得到舒展。

而在緊閉的眼簾之下，那雙翠綠的瞳孔從未映入任何事物。

求你了，洛基。哪怕僅是一次的垂憐也好。

看著我。

這是索爾目前唯一冀求的。

The end


End file.
